


A Trophy Father's Trophy Sons

by king_alex182



Category: Memphis May Fire, Of Mice & Men, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Brothers, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_alex182/pseuds/king_alex182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and Kellin have been at each others throats for nearly five years, can they get back to being the best friends they were before Austin leaves for college? </p><p>In this story Austin and Kellin are brothers; Austin the older, Kellin the younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Austin Carlile, Kellin Quinn "Kellin! Austin!" A loud yell comes from downstairs. I can tell by the sound she's standing halfway up the staircase, to lazy to actually come up all the way. "Austin! Kellin!" She calls our names again. I let out a groan, knowing she'll just get angry if neither of us answer. After another second she calls again. I know she's about to come up so I roll out of bed. I walk across my room to the door and pull it open halfway. "I'm up," I say loud enough for her to hear. "Good. Wake up your brother will you?" She asks. I know that's no question though, it never is. I can already hear her at the bottom step. Another groan leaves my mouth as I close the door and make plans to not wake my brother up. He can be late for all I care. I go to the other door in my room. It's a wooden slide door that leads to the bathroom. I turn the water in the shower on then walk back to my room while it heats up. I grab a pair of black jeans, a sleeveless red tee, boxer briefs and white socks. Then I walked back into the bathroom for a nice shower. I see a puddle of clothes on the floor by the shower door. "Austin!" I yell, my voice going up an octave as my hand balls into a fist. I don't know why I didn't see this coming, he does this nearly every morning. He doesn't give me a reply, no stupid slur or rude name calling. Nothing. I can see him slowly shampooing his hair and I know I'm not going to have time for a shower. "You're such a ass Austin!" I yell loud enough for him to hear as I storm out to my room. I pull the door as hard as I can close just for extra emphasis on how mad I am.   



	2. Kaksi

Austin is still up stairs in the shower and I'm still angry with him. I eat my breakfast with a hard look on my face.

"Don't make that face Kellin," my mother told me as she filled my glass with juice.

"Austin is a shower hogger and I'm going to smell all gross on my first day because of him," I whined at her.

She had just shaken her head back and fourth lightly. "You smell fine," she assured me. A grumble came out of me before I had continued to eat. "Austin Robert!" She yelled loudly as she set his breakfast plate on the table.

Moments later the loud thunder like sound of Austin big flat feet echo threw out the whole house. I picked up my empty plate and walked it to the sink where I then busied myself with rinsing it off.

"Austin," my mother said in her warning tone that she used with him now more then with me.

"Sorry," he muttered as he entered the room now walking. She hated when they ran in the house. More so when Austin did, it always frightens her.

"I think I'm going to go early ma," I said ignoring Austin.

"Okay you be good honey and make lots of friends." I really hated how she treated me like such a baby, but I smiled anyway and nodded my head as well.

"Pussy," I heard from behind me. Mom didn't say anything at all. She just stared at Austin with wide disappointed eyes and her mouth dropped open.

After a few seconds Austin got out of his seat and walked out of the front door. He didn't even say good bye. "Bye ma," I said lightly as I grabbed my backpack and hurried out the door. If I wasn't fast enough I'd miss the train.

I cursed lightly under my breath as I walked as I realized I had left my sunglasses in the house. I was to far and late to go back, but without them I was already feeling naked.

I dug around my bag, not stopping at all, to check if I would find some sunglasses that had gotten left in the bag from before the summer. I let out a cheer when I pulled out a pair that belonged to Austin.

I slipped them over my eyes right as I saw the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this posted on another website called Mibba, so if you see it there under the same name that is mine. I'm not stealing this from anyone.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin's first day of high school.

The ride was boring to say the least. The most that happened was having a few people bump into me as they walked on and off the train.

Once I got off I had to walk four blocks to get to the high school. I checked my phone, I had twenty or so minutes until the tardy bell rang so I took my time.

For me this was a new school. Which meant fresh start, no friends, clueless to where everything was, and how the teachers were. I was both glad and worried. I think the biggest thing I was worried about was friends, having to make new ones.

All of my other friends had got into that fancy music college preparatory school we all planned on going to. I was really excited about it. Probably more excited about going then anything I've ever been excited for in my life. Not only would I get to focus on the studies of music and my music career but I wouldn't have to deal with Austin at all. The only good thing about this school was that Austin was a senior so I would most likely not see him at all, but we would still be stuck in the same building.

I really didn't hate Austin. Okay that was a lie. I didn't always hate him. We use to get along swell. We would play and go on adventures together, the whole nine yards. One day he just turned. Ma always told me he was becoming a man but I don't think that was the only reason.

~`~`~

I arrived at the monstrous school with a little less then ten minutes until the bell rang. I really wasn't sure what class I should be going to so I walked around to where I assumed the front office was.

A glop of students stood in front of four big white sheets that had printed writing on them. 'Don't know where you're going? Check here!' I read from above the white sheets.

As I walked closer to it I could see that the names were in alphabetic order by last name. I walked over to the paper that had the beginning of the alphabet on it.

It didn't take much effort for me to push my way to the front of the first big paper. I stood on my toes as I scanned the page for the "C" section.

Once I found the last names that started with "C" I ran my finger up and down the columns until I found mine. I paused a moment at Austin's name then went down one to mine.

"You're related to Austin?" I heard from behind me, which caused me to jump and lose my fingering. When I looked to see who was speaking I saw a short boy. He was a little bit taller then me, with ginger orange hair, and a real cat like face.

"Yeah..." I answered a bit hesitantly, not sure if being related to Austin was a bad or good things. The boy just nodded. He looked away from me and back to the paper. I took that opportunity to find my name again.

"That's pretty funny you know," I heard the same ginger boy say again. I glanced over to see him staring at the paper and not even at me.

"Funny?" I question looking back to the paper where my finger was.

"Yeah," he said finally looking back at me.

"How?" I asked looking at my room number one more time so I wouldn't forget it.

"Because you're really short," he said like it was the most obvious reason, which it was it was just kind of stupid. I looked over at him and just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm not a giant freak like he is," I told the ginger. It was then that I realized I didn't know this kid's name. He laughed lightly and nodded. "What's your name?" I asked looking up a bit to see his face better.

"Alan," he said. A smile shinned on his face and he held one of his hands out.

"Kellin," I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it. "How do you know my brother?" I asked as we pulled are hands away from each other.

"He saved my cat for me when I was small. And then he stole it last year," Alan explained a hint of sadness in the depths of his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to say something else but he didn't.

"Awe. That really sucks man. I'm sorry he did that. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure he made sure it was safe," I told him a small smile on my face. I really doubted that Austin would actually do that but I didn't want Alan to feel bad about not having his cat.

"You mean he never took it home with him?" Alan asked eyes wide. I felt horrible, but I shook my head anyway. I didn't want to start lying to him now after we had just meet.

"No. I know Austin isn't that heartless though, to just leave it on the streets," I tried to reassure him, when I still wasn't believing myself. Alan just stared at me for a minute, maybe two, before the bell rang.

"What room are you in?" He asked. He looked like he didn't even remember us talking about his cat's whereabouts.

"502," I told Alan a small smile on my face. I was really hoping that Alan would be my friend, even if Austin was my brother.

"Awesome!" He cheered, which startled me a bit. "So do I! Let's go dude!"

It was strange how happy and excited he was now after just seconds of looking on the verge of tears. I eagerly nodded and followed him threw the crowd to find our class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Alan into the story. Jesse will be introduced soon.


End file.
